The goal of this SBIR is to produce and test a scientifically accurate and independently-produced Decision-Aid videotape about prostate cancer. The aim is to promote informed decision-making about treatment as well as to increase patient satisfaction with their decisions. Prostate cancer affects an estimated 10 percent of men by age 50. There are 165,000 incident cases and 35,000 deaths from the disease annually. The need for a Decision-Aid video on this topic is keen due to several developments: * Prostate Specific Antigen (PSA) testing has dramatically increased detection rates and subsequent surgeries; * Physicians often have little time to communicate with patients; and * Educational products developed by pharmaceutical companies are being distributed directly to consumers who may not be aware of the vested interests behind the media. Since prostate cancer admits to a variety of treatment options, patients are often confronted with a difficult decision. Decision-Aids are educational tools designed to help patients make informed, satisfying decisions about medical treatments. In Phase l we will identify patient issues through focus groups with patients and physicians, develop a script, produce a short video excerpt, undertake feasibility testing and subject our work to rigorous evaluation by a panel of experts. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This will be the first independent Decision-Aid videotape on prostate cancer (educational videotapes have been produced by private companies such as Merck, but they advocate specific products). It will be available through a commercial distributor specializing in the sale of patient education materials to urologists, internists, health care organizations of all kinds. With more than 11 million men in the US affected by the disease, the commercial potential for the product is significant.